Talk:Operation 40
Translate Please translate what they say police, after the player had killed the first group of militia (4:00-4:07 on the video), and that says military (6:37 on video). Very necessary. Thanks in advance. just as an FYI This page is about the level, not the faction. Make another page if you want to cover the faction. Darkman 4 18:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Operation 40 This mission involves the a CIA operative, possibly Hudson, where you go to Cuba and assassinate Castro, which has been confirmed with the leaked achievements :Congrats, its not like we haven't know this for weeks.... Just a question... Why is this mission listed as the fourth mission of the game? It's the first mission. 02:10, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I would like to know jus thow you got this information. Sniperteam82308 02:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :From leaked videos probably. Icealien33 02:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's from the achievement list. It says Operation 40, Vorkuta, and Executive Order are the first three levels. 03:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't that meaning that Operation 40 is the first mission?!GibbedGuy 17:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) M16 i didnt think the M16 was in service in 1961 Start a new topic for the M16, I'm new to this so i don't know if i can be authorised to do some of the things o_o GibbedGuy 17:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Unlimited Sprint? "In the sequence where the player must run across the airfield to the cargo plane, the player has unlimited sprint." That is definitely not true. I distinctly remember playing this level and complaining about how hard it was to get to the plane because my sprint would run out and I would get shot. Can someone please check this out? I'm positive there is no unlimited sprint during this sequence. --Ant423 18:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's unlimited sprint for me.GibbedGuy 07:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) There must be something seriously wrong with the copy of the game I bought, then. On veteran I had to keep taking cover because Mason would constantly slow down on the runway. I even remember saying to my friend "I should have unlimited sprint during this part!" --Ant423 17:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) OH, shit, I guess that's the prob with veteran then. Sorry mate, I didn't do the game on Veteran, so I never encountered that. I'm going to verify this the next time I have access to Black Ops (hope I can actually play to Veteran eh?)GibbedGuy 17:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i did the mission on veteran and got to the part at the runway, but I didn't slow down and I have unlimited sprint o_o guess it's a problem with your game.GibbedGuy 16:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Problems While plaing the level, no matter how hard I try, I always fails me saying "Your actions have killed your team." It's when you fight the BTR, right after Carlos' men blow it up. I even followed the video at the bottom of the page. Can anyone help? By the way, for subjects like these, shouldn't we have a "Level Bugs" section?XeroSnake 03:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Trivia The line: "The car has a 5-speed transmission, with the shifter mounted on the median between the front seats, neither of which were not seen on cars of that era" doesn't make sense. Either the vehicles did have that style or they didn't. The wording is wrong and since I don't know if cars of the time did or didn't have that layout, I don't want to change the wording myself. Currently, the wording actually states that the cars did have that layout because of the double negative. RNGDRSO 21:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Outdated Spoiler Alert? Ok, the game has been out for quite a while, so I honestly dont think that the message should stay. It only makes it longer to load. 02:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Glitch I was fooling around with the campaign, and I threw a grenade into the window of the structure w/ the RPG and Intel before Woods and Joseph Bowman opened the door, and an enemy ran through the door and got killed by your comrades after they opened the door.The game continued as normal but when I tried to redo the glitch, the guy just got blown up.Should we add this to the Trivia? 20:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Snitch I would think the only way that Castro would know that there would be a assasination/attempt on Castro is if someone told Castro. Cause i dont think that castro would be able to have a double put in place within the next 6 or 8 hours , unless of course he was really prepared. comments?